Unlikey Mishaps
by lizerb
Summary: What happens when Clary didn't have such a great upbringing like everyone thought she had? What happens when her parents leave her as a innocent baby at someone's doorstep to let her defend for herself? Clary's now seventeen and made to live out in the wide, dangerous world. She doesn't want help from anyone but what happens when gold comes calling - joined with Dreamer101 ex oh ex


**A/N: **

**Heya guys. For all that don't know me, I'm Dreamer101 ex oh ex. I have my own page on here, so check out my stories! They not too bad!**

**This story here should be a goodie because it has two minds writing it instead of one!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

******-Ex oh ex**

* * *

There always will be dealt in your mind if you were going to make it…make it through all the mess that is thrown at every one of us during the many years of our torturous lives. Many people don't have to suffer much at a young age but once they reach adulthood, the suffering begins. Rent payments, bills, employment… Tough life, right…? These people are the lucky ones because even though they feel they've had a tough life, the ones that truly know what a tough life is are the ones that started suffering at a young, innocent age.

My name is Clary. Just Clary. No one knows my last name; I was a 'fierce mystery' since the first time Ms Fuller, the caregiver of the orphanage had told me. I've never knew who my parents were and there was a time when I was younger when I would lay awake wondering who my parents were, who I was and what I had done to be put in here all alone. It was a harsh life growing up. The orphanage was known for its 'friendly and loving' environment and it was, at least it was on the outside. Inside I felt trapped as if the ancient days were still upon us, discriminating us for a gender and colour. Ms Fuller and many of the other carers believed the age we lived in was tainted and filled of sinners. Being a girl, I was forced into hard labour as many other girls that were there was. We were forced to slave away in the kitchen and perform dinners from the boys that were out in the corn field that lay out the back of the orphanage.

I can remember one night when I around the age of six and I heard a girl the same age, with the name of Maia cry out of a stomach flu that tortured her for days already. Ms Fuller and another caretaker had rushed in and checked her temperature before rushing off leaving Maia tear strained with pain, satisfied with their result. All that night Maia whimpered into her pillow and called out to her mother. I had suffered many of those nights but unlike her, I remanded silent.

Now at the age of seventeen, it was the day I wished upon even since I stopped wishing upon the arrival of my parents; it was time for me to wonder helplessly in the unknown. Since I was 'old enough' to leave, Ms Fuller refused to let my stay carry on any further. She stated before shutting the door in my face that 'we all needed to grow up sometimes.' So this was me as she so harshly stated 'growing up.' I was heading for the big apple, New York.'

Three months later.

Walking down New York City was like moving through rocks. No one would move for crap. I was already late for work and my boss wasn't the happiest when I was late. I work at Starbucks close to the centre of the city to save up for an better apartment. At the moment I lived in a run-down apartment on the East side of the slums, also known for the amount of crimes that occurred there.

Once I arrived at work, I walked through the door to be greeted with a very sparkly friend of mine which also was my boss. "Magnus, great to see you," I said trying to hide the sarcasm that lurked in my voice.

A frown appeared upon his face. He raised his hands and settled them on his small hips to add dramatic effect I guessed. "You're late my wee red friend, I'm sick of giving you warnings," he explained, before urging me on as he watched the frown that appeared on my face grow. "Get to work."

I nodded and quickly headed to the back room to grab my apron. I had to work the register today which was a hard job because this was known as one of the busiest Starbucks in the city.

Finally after 2 hours of nonstop of giving orders, I finally get to rest for a moment or so I thought. " 2 Grande Ice mocha and Black coffee please." Looking up meet a pair of blue eyes. I repeated his order back to him and asked if he wanted anything else. Shaking his head and handed me a 20 dollar bill." Keep the change" I put the change in the register. I turned around to help making the drinks which only took 2 minutes. I handed him the drinks with a fake smile just wanting to go home, be alone and draw. Looking at the clock, only 3 more hours and I can stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it...I have one other story up plus I have another one coming out either end of this month or next month. please review tell us what you think . Thank you!**

**-Lizerb**


End file.
